1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a connector through which electrical signals are transmitted and received.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, connectors are used to transceive, i.e., transmit and/or receive, electrical signals to and from two electronic apparatuses. These connectors may include, for example, D-subminiature (D-SUB) connectors through which video signals are transmitted to and received from computers and monitors. A D-SUB connector is mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB) in a computer or monitor, and is connected to a signal cable in order to transceive video signals. The D-SUB connector includes a plurality of connection pins to individually transfer color signals, such as a red signal R, a green signal G and a blue signal B, horizontal synchronizing signals, or vertical synchronizing signals. A related art D-SUB connector includes 15 connection pins.
Recently, many efforts to make electronic apparatuses compact are being made, and the size of main boards of electronic apparatuses needs to be reduced accordingly. Main boards include connectors disposed therein to transmit or receive electrical signals to or from external apparatuses, and thus there is a need to reduce the area occupied by the connectors in the main boards.